The Missing Part of The Family Picture
by Silver Mystic Force Ranger
Summary: [MM&SPD]      Ashley of SPD somehow ended up with the old Mighty Morphin Team of the past.What she gonna do?         I might wanna read SPD's new ranger by me to understand who Ashley is


"I will get you back on the good side, Tommy Oliver." Ashley Lynn Jade Hart-Oliver said to herself.

She was watching her father from behind the bushes. He was destroying the Mighty Morphing rangers! She had had to do something. But she couldn't risk it. She was already in trouble for leaving S.P.D, never mind stealing a time ship. There was no chance of her to reveal herself, let alone change the future. But what could she do? Then, Tommy left, after Rita called him back to Serpentara.

Ashley got an idea. She knew where their power chamber was! Back in her time, it was a junkyard for the aliens. Could she get in or not? What if could she hack into the system and try and get in? She told herself that she would get in trouble with SPD, but her father would be good, not evil. She was ready to do this.

"Transport to Zordon." She whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber,

"Ai Ai Ai Ayai,!!" Alpha 5 cried.

"What is is, Alpha?" Jason asked Alpha.

"We have received a transport from outside." Zordon said.

"But that's impossible. No human can penetrate the force fields." Trini said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm human. I just know how the fields work."said a voice said in the shadows.

The figure came into view. She was a average teen but she was wearing a very weird outfit that was red and pink all over.

"Uh Oh! She looks just like Tommy." Zack said. "Who are you? Do you work for Rita? Cause if you do, bring it!" Zack then got in a fighting stance.

"I'm evil? I've never been evil in my life. My dad was evil and my mom was good." Ashley said to the rangers. The rangers still didn't know her name or who she was, but they still didn't know where she came from either.

"Well then, who are you? If you're human, where in Earth are you from?" Billy asked.

Pointing at Kim, Ashley said, "That's my mother, Kimberley Ann Hart and my father was...I'm not sure you wanna hear this but here goes, The evil green ranger, Tommy Oliver." Ashley said."My name is Ashley Lynn Hart-Oliver and I'm not from this time. Oops! I just reveled the time stream. SPD's gonna kill me. Oops again. Yikes. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What have I done? GRRRRRRRRRRR."

Ashley's eyes then turned pink and they glowed just like Tommy's did.

"Yikes? That's what i say. And Tommy and I being your parents? We are not even 18, let alone old enough to get married. What time are you from if your not from 2001. And what's SPD?" Kim asked.

"Well, might as well, I'm from the year 2024. And SPD stands for Space Patrol Delta. I'm a power ranger just like you. You guys may be the first power rangers but your not the last ones. There are 20 generations of power rangers after you. We, SPD are the last generation of power rangers so far." Ashley said. Just then, her Morpher beeped. "Excuse me for a sec. I gotta take this."

Commander Sky Tate's voice came over the Morpher. "Ashley Lynn Jade Hart-Oliver, you get back to 2024 right now. What time are you in?" Sky asked.

"All right. You caught me. What was the one thing i wanted to do when the Time Stream program came available?" Ashley said to Sky.

"Ashley, are you where I think you are?" Sky asked Ashley.

"Yep, I'm in 2001, trying to get Tommy,my dad good, so it's not his future that his friends lose their powers for good." Ashley said.

"Ashley, have you been in contact with those rangers yet, for I fear that that will put them in danger. You should really come back before you meet them." Sky said.

"Sorry, Commander. I kinda already met them, yet I'm standing in their power chamber with the legends and the most honorable Zordan and Alpha 5. The Time ship's broken, so I can't return home right now. So I guess I get to stay." Ashley said to Sky.

"Oh boy, you really are like your father. I'm going to send C-squad and your friends on the B-squad to come get you. You are good as dead when you get back." Sky said.

"Commander, you can't t do that to your goddaughter and legal child. C-Squad really isn't that great. As for B-squad, what are they gonna do? They don't have their leader, which is me. But I won't be at SPD anymore. I just altered the Time Stream. Now Tommy and Kim will be alive, so please Commander, if i sound disrespectful, please bug off!" Ashley turned off her morpher.

"Jade? Lynn? Oliver? Hart?!!!! SPD? Time ship? More rangers? I really don't get this." Billy said.

"Don't worry, Billy. Your not supposed to know any of this." Ashley said.

"I really don't know what to do right now."

"Rangers, Rita's monster Goldar is attacking the city. Go now and Ashley, you should stay here." Zordon said.

"Its Morphing Time" Jason called out.


End file.
